


bienvenido

by sarufish



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: M/M, drunk!gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarufish/pseuds/sarufish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe speaks Spanish when he's drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	bienvenido

Gabe wasn’t drunk. Well, he was a little drunk. Still totally functional, though. He was at the point where everything was vibrant and colorful and funny and warm. He thought his face would go numb from smiling so much. Good party and great booze after a successful concert. He couldn’t remember whose hotel room they were in. He hopes it wasn’t someone super important because he might have pissed in a potted plant. Not because he was drunk, it was a totally conscious decision. A decision that he couldn’t remember the reason behind. Whatever, Gabe was having a good time. Whenever he drank, he slipped back into his native tongue. Sometimes it was a few phrases, other times it was full conversations with people who probably didnt understand him. He couldn’t explain it, he was just happy and comfortable with everything around him. 

He dj-ed for a while, took some photos with some fans, making sure that he posed lewdly with his bandmates. He kissed Alex’s cheek, sat in Nate’s lap, and Victoria put his hand on her boob. Now he was on a mission to find Ryland. Gabe scanned the room but he couldn’t find Ryland’s towering figure anywhere in the crowded room. Gabe downed the rest of his drink, which was mixed a little too strongly and pushed him over the edge of just a bit tipsy to maybe kinda really drunk. He was still fine, though. He might have apologized to the door frame when he bumped into it while sneaking out of the room, but that was just being polite.   
  
Gabe carefully descended the stairs to the lobby and put on his best sober impression as he passed the front desk. The Cobras’ tour bus was parked in the lot outside, and Gabe’s Rydar told him that’s where he’d find his missing bandmate. Gabe opened the bus door as quietly as he could, not entirely sure why he was creeping. Being intoxicated made him feel like he should be sneaking around like he was a teenager breaking curfew. It didn’t matter anyway because he called out Ryland’s name as soon as he got inside, as if there were many hiding places for the giant. He wobbled a little as he mumbled in Spanish, asking himself where is Pleasure Ryland. No Ryland at the front of the bus. Gabe checked Ryland’s bunk next, pulling aside the curtain like a magician. Nope, nada. He checked the other bunks just in case, thinking he wouldn’t mind if Ryland was in his bunk with him in it too. Not a lot of space, though. But Gabe didn’t want space. He wanted his tall lanky guitarist. In his bed. Gabe paused his search briefly to assess just how drunk he was when he heard a rustling coming from he lounge at the back of the bus. All assessment was forgone and replaced with “Ryland está ahi!”   
  
Gabe stumbled into the lounge and found Ryland stretched out on the couch with a book. Gabe’s drunken presence seemed to hardly disturb Ryland’s reading.   
  
"Te encontré!" Gabe smiled and swayed a little.   
  
"Yes, you found me." Ryland didn’t look up from his book, but he seemed amused at Gabe’s current state.   
  
"Why are you hiding, Rrrrryland?" Gabe plopped next to him and rolled his r’s. He leaned in close, pretending to be fascinated by whatever book Ryland was reading.   
  
Ryland hummed as he turned a page. “Not hiding, just didn’t feel like partying tonight.”  
  
Gabe nodded. He slurred that he missed his Ryry in Spanish. The alcohol was settling in a little more, making his mouth lazy and his head fuzzy. He was getting less inhibited, scooting closer to Ryland. He wanted to bat that book out of Ryland’s hands and send it flying across the room. He wanted those hauntingly blue eyes on him instead. Wait. They’re staring at him. Did he say that out loud? Shit. Gabe’s face heated up, and he’s certain it wasn’t because of the booze. Ryland’s favorite type, by the way. His mouth still tastes like it. He must have said that out loud, too, because now those blue eyes looking at his lips. Gabe’s throat felt dry and his heartbeat was pounding so loud he can feel it throughout his whole body. Ryland’s still staring at him, but he couldn’t make himself move. Move either toward him or away. Just fuckin’ move, man. Ryland’s smiling at him. That’s really not helping. Gabe’s mumbling to himself in Spanish again. It’s not like Ryland couldn’t understand him, though. But his brain was stuck like a record skipping on the needle.  
  
"Gabe. Gabanti. Gabriel." Ryland was trying to get him to focus. "You alright, man?"  
  
Gabe nodded.   
  
"What do you want me to do, Gabe?"  
  
Gabe swallowed, trying to find his words and slow his train of thought.   
  
"Ryland." Gabe’s voice cracked a little. "Bésame."  
  
Ryland’s look of concern shifted into a smile. “I thought you’d never ask,” he replied in Spanish.   
  
Gabe sighed in relief and Ryland leaned in and kissed him gently. Gabe’s pulse was still pounding and his face was still flushed, but it definitely probably wasn’t because of the alcohol now. He hoped he would remember this in the morning. Ryland must be psychic (or he’s still thinking out loud) because he gave Gabe a look that said he would make sure Gabe remembered.   
  
"But for now," Ryland stood up and took Gabe’s hand. "You should rest."   
  
Gabe nodded and followed Ryland to his bunk. Gabe’s bunk. Ryland was climbing into Gabe’s bunk.  
  
Nice.   
  
"Hey I was just thinking about getting you into my bed earlier." Gabe climbed in with him.   
  
"Yeah, I know. You said it out loud."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Good night, Gabe."  
  
"Buenos noches, Ryry."


End file.
